Episode 3258 (29th July 1991)
Plot Des is annoyed that Steph is too busy to spend time with him. Percy leaves No.3 and makes Emily feel thoroughly guilty by telling her how happy he was in Coronation Street. Don drops off his belongings while Percy walks there carrying Randy's cage. Betty takes command of the Rovers with the Gilroys in Torquay and puts Jack to work in the kitchen. Winnie Dyson settles Percy into her guest house - "NorWin". He doesn't like the idea of living with her cat Fluffy. Vicky coming to live with the Gilroys makes Vera wonder about her grandson. Betty enjoys bossing Jack around. Kevin gets Angie to babysit Rosie while he takes Sally out to the pictures. Deirdre goes to the address Dean gave her and finds a battered Phil about to leave the country. She's sickened to discover that he's married. His wife Valerie tells her that she's one of many women he's been with. Deirdre has enough of Phil and leaves without hearing him out. Don tells Phyllis where Percy is living. Steph spends the evening with Simon Beatty, telling Des she's at a friend's leaving party. Deirdre feels dirty and hates herself for being a fool. Ivy hears from Vera that Deirdre has been crying in the street and tells Don that he must go to the police with her. He refuses to put his neck on the line. Phyllis gives Winnie the once-over. They hit it off and to Percy's horror start singing together. Whilst entertaining a client in a wine bar, Derek sees Steph kissing Simon. Cast Regular cast *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy Guest cast *Winnie Dyson - June Ellis *Valerie Jennings - Melanie Walters *Simon Beatty - Peter Gowen Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *NorWin, Seedley Close - Living room *Valerie Jennings' flat - Living room *Unknown streets in Oakhill *Pig & Porcupine, Manchester - Bar Notes *Final appearance of Tommy Boyle as Phil Jennings. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre uncovers the horrible truth about Phil Jennings - and Percy leaves the Street. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,130,000 viewers (5th place). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 2nd April 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted the opening 52" of the scene in Part One in the Rovers back room where Liz McDonald runs around after Jack Duckworth. Deirdre Barlow's use of the word "bastard" in a later scene with Phil Jennings was also cut. Notable dialogue Jack Duckworth: "I am bar staff, Oh cuddly one... not a flamin' scullery maid." Betty Turpin: "I am management, Oh idle one... so less of yer flippin' lip!" Category:1991 episodes